World Domination
by Ve Kuraresa Cupcakes
Summary: What would happen if Zero and Kira joined forces? Well, just like the title says, world domination!
1. The Beginning

_This world is rotten_, Light Yagami thought as he looked out the window, bored out of his mind. After all, the teacher was just reading some text from a book he had right in front of him, so he could easily catch up. Right before he was about to look back to his book, though, he saw a notebook fall from high up. He looked at it in confusion and decided to check it out after school was over. When he went to check it out, he found that it was called a Death Note, and that supposedly any human who's name was written in it would die.

_It's probably just a joke_, Light thought, putting the book back in the grass and walking away. _It's not much different from chain letters, really. "Any human who's name is written in this note shall die"? _

But before Light headed home, he went back and picked the notebook up, deciding to test it out and see if it was actually real.

While Light was discovering the powers of the Death Note, Lelouch Lamperouge was trying not to die. He had just found a strange girl in the back of a truck he had stumbled into, and now that girl was lying dead at his feet.

_How can this be? First Suzaku died, then this girl, and now I'm going to die...before I had a chance to do anything with my life...And Nunnally!_ Lelouch thought desperately as he kneeled before the girl in front of him. She suddenly grabbed his hand and offered to make a contract with him to give him power. He accepted this contract and soon had the power of Geass. He made the soldiers in front of him kill themselves before crouching down next to the girl again.

"I don't understand what it is you wanted me to do...why did you give me this bizarre power?" he muttered before a Knightmare suddenly came in. Lelouch used his Geass on the pilot so that he could make his escape. Once he was out of the warehouse, he helped the Elevens who were trying to fight off the Britannians and then headed for where the commander would be. Once he was alone with his half-brother, Prince Clovis La Britannia, he revealed who he was before asking for details of his mother's death using his Geass.

"My brother, second Prince Schneizel and second Princess Cornelia...they can tell you..." Clovis muttered, under the influence of Geass.

Once Lelouch confirmed that this was all he knew, he pointed his gun to Clovis' head as Clovis said, "I swear it wasn't me! I had nothing to do with it!"

"I believe you..." Lelouch said, lowering the gun. "However..."

"Please you can't do this!" Clovis said as Lelouch put the gun right in front of his face. "We may have different mothers but you and I are still blood!"

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty," Lelouch stated before pulling the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this was basically just a small little setup chapter...I pretty much copied the lines straight from the show and put them here, but next chapter will be much more exciting! Which is why I'm putting up two chapters at once, so that you don't have to wait! XD So anyways, enjoy the next chapter! **


	2. Of the End

A few weeks had passed since Light had found the Death Note. But in those few weeks, he had become known as Kira because of all the criminals he had killed. At almost the same time as Kira was born, Zero was born as well. After rescuing Suzaku Kururugi from his false trial for Prince Clovis' murder and announcing that he was the one who killed Clovis, Zero was soon known to Elevens and Britannians everywhere. Light could see that Zero was doing good by fighting for the Japanese, especially since he himself was only an Honorary Britannian. So he decided to try to meet Zero and join forces with him.

Zero was also aware of Kira. News of both Kira and Zero were spreading across Area 11, and people were panicking. After all, there appeared to be two terrorists in Area 11, and people knew that if those two terrorists got together, things would not go well. Zero knew that people were panicking, but he still wanted to meet Kira and join forces with him.

_But how would I go about meeting someone who hasn't even made a public appearance yet?_ Lelouch wondered as he was watching the TV in his room.

"Zero, there's someone here to see you," Kallen Stadtfeld said from outside the room.

"Tell them I'll be right there," Lelouch called back as he grabbed his mask.

While Zero was getting ready, Kira was waiting in the sitting room.

"You know, your outfit really sucks compared to that Zero guy's," Ryuk, the Shinigami attached to the Death Note, said.

"Shut up..." Light muttered, knowing the people surrounding him wouldn't be able to hear him through the mask he was wearing. In addition to a ski mask, he also had on a hoodie, with the hood pulled up, and sweatpants. He had wanted to keep it simple, and he had figured that what he wore wouldn't really matter as much since he wasn't going to make a public appearance.

"So, we finally meet, Kira," Zero said as he walked into the room.

"It was bound to happen eventually, Zero," Kira said as Zero sat down next to him.

"So, was there something specific that you wanted to ask me, or did you just drop by to say hello?" Zero asked.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to join forces," Kira said.

"Join forces?" Zero asked. "Lucky for you, I was thinking the exact same thing."

"Oh really..." Kira muttered, smiling under his mask. "That's good."

"Of course. With our combined power, we could easily take down the Britannian Empire," Zero said.

"So that's what you're planning then," Kira responded.

"Yes. I plan to take down Britannia and form a new country that is the complete opposite of what Britannia is right now," Zero said, getting up from the couch and motioning to the Black Knights around him. "That's why I formed the Black Knights, so we could obliterate Britannia!"

"Ah, your actions make sense then," Kira said after Zero's speech.

"What about you, what's your plan?"

"I plan to eliminate all criminals on this planet," Kira answered simply.

"That's it?"

"Yes. Why, were you expecting something more?"

"I just felt that you might've had another reason other than killing every single criminal."

"I have some plans in mind for when I've eliminated all criminals, but I haven't decided yet."

"Hah, like that's the truth…" Ryuk muttered. "You should just tell him the truth."

"Well, what were you thinking about then?" Zero asked, obviously curious.

"I'd rather not say…some of them seem a bit strange," Kira answered.

"Would you rather tell me in private then?"

Kira thought on this for a moment before answering, "Alright."

"Zero, are you sure about that? I mean, shouldn't we all hear what he has to say?" Kaname Ohgi asked.

"I do think the rest of you should hear, but I have a feeling Kira doesn't want the rest of you to hear, so I'll hear what he has to say and then tell you later," Zero answered.

"Alright," Ohgi sighed, obviously not completely pleased with this answer.

After Ohgi said that, Zero led Kira to his private quarters. Once the door was closed, Zero asked, "So then, what are these things you were thinking about?"

"Once I've eliminated all the criminals in this world, I plan to become its new god!" Kira answered with as much enthusiasm as Zero.

"A god, huh? A bit too ambitious if you ask me," Zero said in response.

"And getting rid of an empire that has control of almost two-thirds of the entire world isn't?" Kira asked in response.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Zero said, "One more thing: May I see your face? After all, if we're going to be partners we should trust each other, right?"

Kira stared at Zero for a minute before saying, "I'll only show you mine if you show me yours."

"Of course," Zero said, already grabbing his mask. Kira did the same, removing his hood and taking off his ski mask. When they saw each other's faces, they were both only mildly surprised.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, hmm? I had a feeling it might be you," Kira said.

"And I was thinking that it might be Light Yagami underneath that mask," Zero said.

"Well then, now that that's out of the way, I suppose I'll take my leave," Kira said, starting to get up.

"Wait, one more thing," Zero said.

"Didn't you already say that?"

"I thought of this after I thought of that, which is beside the point," Zero said with an annoyed wave of his hand. "How do you kill people?"

"You mean you don't know yet?"

"I have some speculations, but I want to hear directly from you how you do it," he answered.

"Alright. It's this," Kira said, pulling the Death Note out from under his shirt and handing it to Zero.

"A Death Note?" Zero asked, taking it and leafing through the pages. He stopped at the beginning of the book and read the first rule. "'Any human whose name is written in this note shall die'? So that's how you do it."

"And what about you? How do you do what you do?"

Zero looked up with mild interest, slightly surprised that Kira had caught on but at the same time not surprised at all. When he looked up though, he noticed Ryuk. His eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the monster floating behind Kira.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to Ryuk a bit fearfully.

"I'm Ryuk, the Shinigami attached to that Death Note," Ryuk answered.

"A Shinigami, huh?" Zero asked, looking back down at the Death Note. "Not too surprising I suppose. After all, this notebook would have to have belonged to someone before it belonged to Light."

"Hah, he's almost as interesting than you," Ryuk said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kira asked, sounding a bit jealous.

"I just mean that he reacted in almost the same way you did, which makes him almost as interesting as you."

Kira sighed, a bit annoyed at Ryuk at the moment. "So anyway, how do you do what you do?"

"I have a power called Geass which allows me to make anyone do whatever I want."

"How does it work?" Kira asked, curious.

"I look into a person's eyes, tell them what I want them to do, and they do it, forgetting about everything that happened while they were under the influence of Geass."

"I wonder if it would work on Ryuk?" Kira muttered.

Zero smirked and looked the Shinigami in the eyes, saying, "I command you to tell me everything you know about the Death Note."

Ryuk was silent for a moment before laughing and saying, "I guess it doesn't work on me."

Kira sighed and said, "Well, it was worth a try."

"Anyway, I suppose that's all we really need to know about each other, so you can leave now."

"What, are you kicking me out?" Kira asked with a small smile.

"I thought you wanted to leave?" Zero retorted.

Kira smiled before putting his mask back on and heading to the door. Zero followed suit and followed Kira down the stairs back into the main room of the Black Knights' headquarters. Before Kira could exit, though, Zero said, "By the way, you really need a new outfit."

"We can work on that later," Kira said. "I just hope it's nothing as flashy as yours."

After Kira had left, Shinichiro Tamaki said, "So, what did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing much really, but I can tell you that we have joined forces with Kira," Zero said.

"And what did you talk about after you left?" Ohgi asked.

"We discussed what Kira would do to help us and when we would next meet, in addition to what Kira's planning to do once he's killed all the criminals."

"And, what is he planning to do?" Ohgi asked, clearly wanting to see why Kira hadn't wanted to say it with them in the room.

"It's quite childish really. He says he wants to become the 'god' of the new world he creates," Zero said with a small laugh.

"He wants to become the god?" Kallen asked incredulously.

"That's what he said, though I don't think it'll work out in his favor. After all, who would want a teenager as a god?" Zero answered.

"Wait, he's only a teenager?" Ohgi asked.

"I'm really just assuming he is, though he could be older for all I know," Zero answered.

"Ah, I see," Ohgi said. "So, when are we meeting him next?"

"He said he had to check his schedule first before getting back to me, so I'll tell you as soon as I know."

"Alright," Ohgi said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I finally got around to editing it, since a lot of you were saying that the Black Knights' acceptance was too quick! Sorry about that, and I hope this is better than it was before! XD**


	3. Zero and Kira

The next day at school, Light decided to try to join the student council so that he could talk with Lelouch more. He knew that if anyone suspected them of being Kira and Zero it would raise suspicion, but as far as he knew no one suspected him or Lelouch at all. When he arrived in the student council room, he found only Rivalz Cardemonde.

"Oh, sorry," Light said, turning around to leave.

"Hey wait, were you looking for someone?" Rivalz called before the door closed.

"Lelouch actually," Light said, standing in the doorway.

"I can take you to him!" Rivalz said, grabbing a box and walking over to the door. "He was helping Madam Pres and Shirley set up for a party we're having, and I'm heading there right now too!"

"Okay, thanks," Light said, following Rivalz to a room set up with streamers and balloons.

"Thanks Rivalz, you can set the box on the table," Milly Ashford called from across the room, seeing Light when she did. "Oh! What brings you here?"

"Well, I was actually wondering if I could join the student council," Light said.

Lelouch walked in at that moment and stared in surprise at Light.

"Light? What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked, slight panic running through his head.

"I was hoping I could join the student council," Light stated, knowing that he would have to reassure Lelouch about the whole thing later.

"Well Vice Pres, what do you think?" Milly asked as she walked over to them.

"Well...I suppose it's fine," Lelouch said, still not too comfortable with having Light join.

"Great! That means we can have a double party!" Milly said excitedly.

"Who's this party for anyway?" Light asked.

"Well, Suzaku just joined as well, so we're throwing a party for him!" Milly said, handing some streamers to Light. "Would you mind hanging these?"

"Don't you think it's a bit odd making Light hang streamers since this is his party?" Lelouch asked with a tilt of his head.

"We need all the help we can get though! So get back to work!" Milly said, trying to sound stern as she walked back over to where she had been blowing up balloons. Lelouch just sighed and grabbed the paper he had come there for before heading back to the kitchen to make the food.

After the setup for the party was finished, Lelouch led Light to his room so they could talk.

"Why did you join the student council?" Lelouch asked the minute the door closed behind Light.

"I figured it would be fine since no one suspects us," Light explained.

"But even so..." Lelouch muttered, having come to that same conclusion earlier.

"I'll make sure our contact outside of...work is minimal. That way if someone really does suspect you or me, their suspicions won't grow when they see us together," Light said.

"Fine," Lelouch said. "But now that you're right here, let's talk about your outfit."

"Do we have to change it? I figured it would be fine since I'm not making a public appearance," Light said, still hoping that Lelouch wouldn't give him an elaborate costume like the one he had..

"You might have to now that you've joined with me, though. After all, we need to let people know somehow."

Light sighed before saying, "Fine, but I'm not making it as flashy as yours."

"Good. Now then, we better get back before Madame Pres gets mad at us," Lelouch said with a smirk.

"Right," Light said, following Lelouch back to the student council room.

…

Since the party went well into the night, Lelouch and Light were unable to go to the Black Knights' vehicle that day. They were able to the next day, though, which was good because Zero had something planned. Zero was sitting in the main room watching TV while also discussing Kira's new outfit, when his phone started ringing. He quickly went to his room to answer it, and after a brief conversation, he came back out to make an announcement.

"I have a surprise for you all, so follow my instructions."

"What kind of surprise are we talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?" Zero questioned, smiling a little under his mask at Tamaki's childishness. "I'm going to enter some coordinates into the GPS, and then one of you will drive there."

"Why can't you do it?" Ohgi asked, curious.

"I'm going to be busy with other things, which is why I'll be having someone else drive," Zero said, only lying a bit. It was true that he would be busy with other things, but the truth was that he hadn't learned to drive yet and needed someone else to do it. "Any volunteers?"

"I think Tamaki should do it," Toru Yoshida suggested.

"Really?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course. It shouldn't be too hard for him to follow the directions," Kallen said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Just that it's something that's pretty easy to do," Kallen said, trying not to smile at Tamaki's outburst.

Once Zero had entered in the coordinates and Tamaki was in the driver's seat, Zero headed back to his private quarters with Kira.

"So, what's this surprise anyway?" Kira asked when the door closed.

"Some new equipment," Zero stated as he took off his mask.

"That's it?" Kira asked, deciding to take off his own mask as well.

"I don't want to say too much. After all, I want it to be a surprise for you as well."

"Alright," Kira said.

"Now then, back to what we were discussing before with your outfit," Zero said. "What do you think about this?"

Zero handed Kira a piece of paper with a few designs on it. After a few minutes, Kira pointed to one of them and said, "That one should be fine."

"Alright, I'll make sure to put it together for you tonight," Zero said, taking the designs back. "I'll get it to you early tomorrow."

"Why the rush?" Kira asked.

"Because we're going to be busy for the rest of the weekend."

"Busy?"

"Zero, we're here!" Kallen called.

"You'll find out later," Zero said as he put his mask back on, Kira doing the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only a little editing to this one, which made it a bit short, but oh well! Hope you liked it!**


	4. I AM JUSTICE!

The surprise that Lelouch had been talking about turned out to be a bunch of new Knghtmares from Kyoto.

"When did you talk with Kyoto?" Kira asked.

"Before you came," Zero answered.

"Those guys from Kyoto, they believe in us!" said Kento Sugiyama as he looked up at the Guren Mk-II that had been sent from Kyoto.

"Yeah, they sent us this completely-made Japanese Knightmare!" Yoshida said.

"The Guren Mk-II," Kallen muttered as she looked up at it.

"Did you look at the manual yet?" Yoshitaka Minami asked.

"Not yet…" Kallen said.

"So this must mean that the big shots in Kyoto are recognizing us!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah, we've got their approval!" Kento said.

"Hey Tamaki, can you show me how to use this equipment?" someone called from across the room.

"Yeah, coming!" Tamaki called, running over.

"Newbies…" Naomi Inoue muttered as she and everyone but Kallen turned away from the Guren Mk-II, most likely to check out the Burais they had received.

"They're all treating this like some sort of party," Zero said as he came out from behind the Guren with Kira.

"But it sort of is you know…" Kira muttered with a smirk.

Zero ignored him and continued on, "Kyoto's backing multiple resistance groups, correct?"

"Yeah, which means we've finally gotten their approval, they know that we're worthy," Kallen answered, smiling a bit.

"You're wrong though, Kallen. This is merely a test that they've given to us."

"So what if it is, this is still incredible!" Kallen said, practically ignoring Zero.

"Then you are an optimist," Zero said as he threw the key for the Guren to Kallen.

"What's this?"

"The Guren Mk-II is yours now Kallen."

"Mine? But we have a lot more people now and we can't afford to lose you. We need the Guren's defense to protect you and-"

"Yes, but you're a top notch pilot. I'm a commander. I'll use a Burai. But you're our only ace to play during a battle. And besides, you have reason to fight."

"Right," Kallen answered, now gladly accepting the Guren.

Ohgi came over after Zero was done talking to Kallen and said, "We have some weird intel on a Britannian who wants to join with us." After he had handed Zero the file on Dietard Ried, he asked, "What should we do?"

"This weekend we're going hiking," Zero said instead, apparently deciding to deal with Dietard later.

"What?" Ohgi asked, confused.

"To the Narita Mountains."

"Well, okay, Zero…" Ohgi said, just deciding to roll with it.

"What was that all about?" Kira asked as he and Zero walked away from the others.

"It's just as I said."

"Yeah, but what do you mean by hiking?"

"I received some reliable intel that said Princess Cornelia would be attempting to wipe out the Japan Liberation Front this weekend, so we're going to save them."

"And why didn't you tell them that?"

"Because I need to make sure they can trust me, and if they do they'll come."

"Well okay…" Kira said, obviously not quite sure that it would work.

…

After leaving the warehouse where the new Knightmares were being stored, Lelouch went home and worked on Kira's outfit like he said he would. While he was doing that, Light was watching the news as usual. But today, there was some sort of special broadcast that Light wasn't expecting.

"I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations," the man started. "I am Lind. L. Tailor, otherwise known as L."

"What, who is this guy?" Light asked after the man had said his name.

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down, I will find you."

"He seems certain he'll catch you," Ryuk said with what was probably a smirk.

"Hmph, that fool, he'll never find me," Light said, grabbing the notebook. "He'll have to get this first. And as long as the police don't find it there won't be any evidence to convict me. Which means that catching me will be absolutely impossible. I anticipated that the police would get involved and that something like this might happen."

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be," Lind continued. "And I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you're doing right now is evil."

"You think…I'm evil?" Light asked incredulously. "I am justice! I protect the innocent and those who fear evil! I'm the one who'll become the god of a new world that everyone desires! All those who would oppose that god, they are the ones who are truly evil!" Light sat down and grabbed a pencil, ready to write Lind. L. Tailor's name. "I guess you were just too stupid, L. Too bad, this could've been a lot more interesting if you'd only been a bit smarter."

Light then wrote his name in big letters, then laughed and said, "I'll show the world what happens when you cross me. The entire world is watching, L."

Light then watched as Lind. L. Tailor fell over onto his desk, dying from a heart attack.

"What's wrong, you got nothing else to say?" Light asked, laughing insanely.

After that, the people who were in the room with Lind. L. Tailor dragged his body away, but the broadcast didn't end there. A giant black L popped onto the screen, and Kira stared at it in confusion.

"I had to test this just in case, but I, I never thought it would actually happen," said an obviously modified voice. "Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira: If you did indeed kill Lind. L. Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me."

"What?" Light said, taking this all in.

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears that not even you have access to information on these types of criminals."

"Haha, he got you there," Ryuk said, obviously enjoying this.

"But I assure you, L is real, I do exist. Now, try to kill me!" L taunted.

Light just stared at his television screen and said, "You bastard!"

"What's wrong, hurry up! Come on, right now! Kill me! Well, what are you waiting for? Do it, come on, kill me! What's the matter, can't you do it?" After a brief pause, L said, "Well, Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are."

"This L guy is pretty good," Ryuk said with a laugh.

L went on to elaborate on how he had found out he was in Japan, and how it wouldn't be too long before he would sentence him to death. He ended it with, "Let's meet again soon, Kira."

"Really? He's going to sentence me to death?" Light said, finally getting over his shock. "Sounds interesting. I accept your challenge, L. I will hunt you down wherever you're hiding and I will eliminate you! I AM JUSTICE!"

Ryuk laughed and said, "Nice speech, but do you really think you can do it?"

"Of course. If I'm going to help Lelouch get rid of Britannia, I'll need to get rid of L first. I'll probably have to ask him for some help, but since I'm helping him it'll be a fair trade. Once L's out of the way, I'll help him get rid of the emperor, and then Britannia will fall and we'll start a new world where I am god!"

"Sounds like this L guy isn't going to hinder your plans," Ryuk said.

"Of course not, don't be absurd," Light said, sitting down to continue his work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I know this one was mostly just dialogue from a couple episodes, but oh well… Also, I just recently updated chapters 2 and 3, so I hope you like them! XD**


	5. Narita

The day after getting their new Knightmares, the Black Knights were headed up to the Narita Mountains. Zero and Kira had already headed up a few hours earlier so that Zero could make sure the plan played out smoothly. He used his Geass on the Japan Liberation Front guards who were stationed near the top of the mountain to make sure they didn't report anything to their leader. Once he had done that, he handed two things to Kira.

"What's this?" Kira asked, holding up an envelope.

"It's a list of all the Britannian soldiers who are going to be here today. Once the Black Knights have carried out the mudslide plan, I want you to write down everyone else's names."

"Alright. One other thing, do I get to pilot a Knightmare?"

"If you want to, but make sure you're ready once the mudslide has ended."

Kira just nodded his head as he opened the bag that contained his new outfit. He took it out and looked it over, surprised at how well Lelouch had done.

"How is it?" Lelouch asked.

"It's great, thanks," Light said as he started to put it on. Lelouch left to go make sure the Black Knights were still coming. Kira's new outfit looked almost identical to the Black Knights' uniforms except that it was white with gold trim and the top had a hood. The mask it came with was completely black with only one eye open. Once Kira had put it on, he went outside to see what Zero was doing and was surprised to find a girl with green hair chatting with him.

"Oh, you must be Kira," she said when she saw him. "Lelouch has told me a lot about you."

"Uhh, thanks?" Light said, completely unsure on how to talk to this girl, or how to react to her statement.

Lelouch sighed and said, "This is C.C., the one who gave me my Geass."

"Okay, that makes sense," Light said, still finding her a bit weird.

"So, can I see your Shinigami?" C.C. asked as if it was a completely normal question.

Light sighed and held out his Death Note. Once C.C. had touched it, she looked up at where Ryuk was floating behind Light.

"Hello Shinigami," she said.

"Uh, hi," Ryuk said, also confused by C.C.

"His name's Ryuk," Light said.

"Well then hello, Ryuk," C.C. said.

"Right… So uhh, do you guys have any apples around here?" Ryuk asked.

"I brought some for you, they're in the cabin," Light said.

Ryuk quickly went to the cabin to get apples, while Lelouch asked, "Why did he want apples?"

"As Ryuk told me, apples are like a drug, and when he doesn't eat them he gets withdrawal symptoms. So I made sure to take some apples along today."

"Interesting… Anyway though, I'm going to go talk to the Black Knights now, so you just stay here and wait for my orders," Lelouch said, putting his mask back on and beginning to walk away.

"Of course…" Light said with a sigh, entering the cabin and sitting down in one of the open chairs.

…

Once Lelouch was back with the Black Knights, he got them started on his plan.

As the penetrating electrodes were digging up the mountain, Ohgi asked, "Are you really going through with this?"

"Our opponent is Cornelia, whose forces are among the best that Britannia has to offer," Zero responded.

"Then why don't we cooperate with the JLF?" Ohgi muttered.

"What was that? Ohgi, don't you believe in me anymore?" Zero asked.

"What do you mean? Of course I do! I was the one who asked you to be our leader, don't you remember?" Ohgi asked.

"Then there's only one answer to give," Zero said.

"Uhh, right…" Ohgi muttered.

Soon after, Cornelia's forces began their attack, surprising the Black Knights.

"What the hell?! You've gotta be kidding Zero!" Tamaki said in surprise. "Those troops coming in have this whole area surrounded! There's no way out!"

"We've already been cut off. Our only chance of surviving now is to fight," Zero said calmly.

"What? But we can't fight the Britannians!" Inoue said.

"So let me get this straight: We're surrounded and you expect us to fight them head on?" Tamaki asked.

"And we're up against Cornelia! Her forces are much stronger than any we've encountered!" Kento said.

"Correct. It would be a miracle if we win this," Zero said.

"Zero, what are you saying?" Ohgi asked.

"Even messiahs need to perform miracles if they're to be acknowledged," Zero stated. "Therefore we need to produce our own miracle, don't we?"

"Now look, pulling this off isn't gonna be cheap, the price could our lives!" Tamaki shouted. "I knew it was insane to make you our leader, it should be me!"

In response to this, Zero pulled out his gun and pointed it at Tamaki before flipping it upside down so someone could grab it if they wanted.

"Our path of retreat has been cut off. If you think you can win without me, shoot me!" Zero shouted. "Someone, anyone."

Everyone just stared at Zero in shock, not knowing what to do.

"Since you joined the Black Knights you have only two choices: You may wither live with me, or you may perish with me!"

After a brief silence, Zero said, "What's wrong? Challenge me and try to take me down."

"Alright fine, do what you want," Tamaki finally said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"We acknowledge you as our leader, Zero," Kento said.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it," Zero said, smiling under his mask.

He then put away his gun and walked over to his Knightmare, getting in and taking off his mask. Everyone else who had a Knightmare did the same, and when the penetrating electrodes had finished, Zero called, "Right, all preparations have now been completed! Black Knights, prepare to move out!"

Everyone else began to get ready, and Zero called out, "We, the Black Knights, are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountain. Per my instructions, you will charge en masse down toward Point 3! And the intent of this operation is to capture Cornelia, second princess of Britannia! Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren Mk II!"

Once his speech was over, he said to Kallen, "Use penetrating electrode number three. We'll settle this with one blow!"

"Got it," Kallen responded. She put the right hand of the Guren Mk II onto electrode number three and said, "Output confirmed. Wave surger levels ready and holding… Activating gauntlet now!"

As she said that, she flipped a switch and released a large amount of energy into the electrode. After a moment, the ground began to rumble, creating a mudslide and catching Cornelia's forces off guard. Kira could feel this from the Knightmare he had borrowed, and when he looked at one of his screens he could see a few Knightmares being dragged down the mountain.

"Now then, where do I start?" Light wondered, finding a place to park his Knightmare and taking out the Death Note.

"Light, come on, open up, I'm bored," Ryuk shouted from outside the Knightmare.

"It's safer to keep this closed, so if you want to kill me like you said you would, I'd rather just keep the hatch closed," Light said.

"Fine…" Ryuk muttered, sitting on top of the Knightmare. "But I'm still bored."

"If you want some excitement, I'm sure Lelouch is fighting right now, so you could go watch him," Light suggested.

"Yeah, but I can't leave your side," Ryuk said.

"Is that a choice, or are you forced to stay near me?" Light wondered.

"Well…" Ryuk muttered, pausing.

"So go then," Light said, taking the pause to mean he could leave.

"Alright, alright," Ryuk said, getting off of the Knightmare and flying over to where Lelouch was. "Ooh, looks like there's a fight going on!"

"And in case you're wondering, your reinforcements won't get here in time," Zero was saying, his gun pointed down at Cornelia. "I win, Cornelia."

"You're a fool, Zero. This one! If I take this one out I'm free and clear!" Cornelia shouted, pointing her gun at the Guren Mk II. Kallen easily dodged the bullets and charged at Cornelia, grabbing the spear that was thrust at her and using her radiant wave surger to melt it. Cornelia quickly detached her right arm while Zero shot at her left, causing her to fall to her knees and leaving her almost defenseless.

"Coward, attacking from behind!" Cornelia shouted.

"Really? And your own attack methods don't show acts of cowardice?" Zero asked with a smirk.

Cornelia didn't answer, but instead got up and charged at the Guren Mk II. Before she could make it, though, the Lancelot showed up and protected Cornelia from further harm.

"Looks like things are getting good," Ryuk said with a laugh.

Lelouch looked over in surprise when he heard Ryuk's voice, wondering what the Shinigami was doing there. He quickly forgot about Ryuk, though, and focused on the Lancelot.

"Mk II, destroy that unit immediately!" Zero called out.

"Right!" Kallen called back, attacking the Lancelot.

"Ryuk, what are you doing here?" Zero asked.

"I got bored, so I came to see what you were doing," Ryuk said with a shrug. "And I'm glad I did, this is a lot more exciting than watching someone write names in a book!"

"So you can leave Kira's side?" Zero wondered.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna stay away for too long. After all, I said he was going to die by my hand."

"Oh really, that's interesting…" Zero muttered absentmindedly, continuing to watch the fight between the Guren Mk II and the Lancelot. The Guren suddenly fell down the side of a cliff, causing the right hand to malfunction. The two people who accompanied Zero quickly went down to check on Kallen.

"Ohgi, how's the Guren Mk II?" Zero asked.

"The right hand's wrecked, we gotta fix it," Ohgi answered.

After a brief pause, Zero shouted, "Retreat! All Black Knights move to your escape points! This has become a war of attrition, retreat!"

As Zero retreated, the Lancelot followed close behind. Ryuk watched them go and returned to Kira to see what he was doing.

"Oh, you're back," Kira said when he saw Ryuk.

"Yeah, of course," Ryuk said.

"So what happened with Zero?" Kira asked, putting his Death Note aside and grabbing the controls of the Knightmare.

"There was this big fight with Corny or something, then a white robot joined the fight, and after he called for a retreat he was chased by the white robot," Ryuk said.

"Wait, but that means he might get captured!" Kira exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's not my problem," Ryuk said with a shrug.

"Which way was he headed?" Kira asked.

"This way…" Ryuk said with a sigh, leading Kira to where Zero had gone. When they got there, they found Zero and C.C. standing at the base of the Lancelot. Neither of them was moving, and only C.C. turned to look as Kira got out of the Knightmare. Before he could even ask what was going on, though, the Lancelot suddenly started to fire. Kira tried to get back into his Knightmare, but a bolt hit it, destroying it immediately. Another bolt hit right behind him, causing him to fall down. He didn't get too hurt, but he decided not to move just to be safe. He watched as C.C. protected Zero, stones and boulders hitting her. She soon passed out, so Zero grabbed her and dragged her away. Kira was about to follow, but a stone hit his head and he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: XD So, what'd you think? Hope you liked it! *can't think of anything else to say…***


End file.
